The Perfectionist's Thoughts About the Jinx
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Amanda reflects back on Milo and how he saved the school dance his bad luck almost ruined. (Oneshot, First-person perspective)


Honestly, before the middle school dance, I wouldn't have thought that I would keep thinking about him. In fact, even during the event I wouldn't have thought it.

Before all this, I usually tend to steer clear of Milo. I don't have something against him personally, I'm just afraid of his... condition. Everyone in school is aware that Milo is diagnosed with Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law, which basically means that everything that can go wrong around him, _will_ go wrong one way or another. Milo is often cited to be a jinx because of his condition.

As for me, I have a condition that makes me believe everything has to go as smooth and perfect as possible, and that everything has to be organized as neatly as can be. If there's even the littlest detail off in the picture, I freak out. I even plan out schedules for entire days, in which I neatly describe the exact times when I should do something and precisely how long it should last (e.g. peeling an orange).

Imagine how a person like me would feel around a person that can, inadvertently, cause any and every bad thing possible, from minor inconveniences to huge disasters, all by just _standing there_.

I always feel nervous around Milo, always anticipating the next accident, even when they don't appear. Milo says that Murphy's Law is extremely unpredictable: it's entirely possible nothing bad happens one day, while in the next day can be full of calamity. That condition of his always keeps me restless and is entirely able to throw my neatly ordered life completely upside down.

And as I told before, I freak out when literally anything goes even the slightest out of order.

So of course I was extremely nervous during the school dance. I was chosen to organize the party this year, which I themed after the Niagara Falls. I had decorated everything in the gym with utmost precision, and I just had to keep it that way. With Milo and his condition being able to mess up everything, I knew I had no time to party myself, having to fix everything that Milo would leave behind, so I assigned Lydia to have fun in my place (she surprisingly didn't really object when I asked her).

Under no circumstances did I want Milo to help. It's extremely nice of him, but with Murphy's Law following his every move, he would just make everything worse. That's what I believed, anyway.

And everything did seem to get worse. From leaky punch bowls to fallen banners to... _ayayay_ ,I keep cringing when I think about it... the _blackout_. Oh, _dios mío_ , the blackout.

I officially gave up when that happened. There was no possible way I could fix it; I couldn't see anything through the darkness (which I was pretty sure of coming from my own demise).

Milo came to me, equipped with a pair of night vision goggles. I was able to recognize his voice despite the darkness. He was trying to cheer me up by quipping that I don't have to see the wreckage his condition caused. I was too depressed to even consider it funny. Milo then told me he was going to look for the fuse box and fix up the lighting. I wanted to object, seeing he'll probably make it even worse, but with (almost) everything that can go wrong already had so, what is the point?

At any rate, I wasn't expecting the party to go any better past this point.

However, as the lights returned a few minutes later (a pleasant surprise by itself), I seem to be proven wrong.

Everything in the gym was fixed up. Banners and decorations were hanging neatly, and looked better than ever. Some of the decorations look like actual flowing waterfalls due to certain spotlights being decorated as well. How come I never thought of that?

Suffice to say, the school dance looked much better than I could have ever made it, with only a few extra tweaks.

I wanted to know who this knight in shining armor was, but all I could find was a loafer glued to the bleachers. I got Mort to get the shoe off the bench, who then told me it must belong to the person who fixed everything up.

So I decided to look for my mysterious savior myself, hoping I could recognize them with one of their feet missing a shoe, and wanting to thank them and perhaps ask them for a dance.

With Lydia's help, I eventually found my hero, and it was the last person I would think of who could fix the place.

Milo was playing on his accordion with the rest of his band on the stage in place of the band I hired (who had seemed to be MIA since the blackout). He wore a loafer exactly like the one I found, and he seemed to be missing the other half of the pair.

I was completely stupefied for a moment. I always thought that with his condition, he'd be unable to fix any damage. But apparently, this didn't always have to be the case. It's like what he said about Murphy's Law being unpredictable.

Milo did deserve some gratitude from me, though, so I went up to him, gave his shoe back and thanked him for fixing the dance. I even offered him a dance, but since he was still substituting for the missing band, he had to deny.

After that, I had decided that I didn't need to worry about the state of the school dance anymore and that I should have fun now myself. I even got to dance with Milo later after the band I hired miraculously returned.

This evening taught me that Milo's condition didn't always have to make everything worse and that I shouldn't always worry about it.

Now with my own condition, I'm not exactly sure when or if I will ever give in to Murphy's Law, like Milo's two other friends did, but I will try not be as superstitious against him as I used to because of his condition.

Because Milo honestly isn't that bad himself.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Here you go, a little oneshot inbetween my ongoing fanfics._

 _I usually don't write for new cartoon series before the first season has finished (especially those with a story arc), but I suppose it wouldn't hurt this much since this is just a oneshot, and one based on an episode in the show._

 _Besides, we do need a bit more Milo/Amanda fanfics (even though this one isn't REALLY this shippy). In fact, we need more Milo Murphy's Law fanfics in general. The Loud House got over 100 already within a few months after its first episode aired, and Milo Murphy's Law's currently got... less than 50?_

 _Anyway, I hope you like this oneshot. I've never really done one before. The least chapters I wrote for a story before was, like, just five._


End file.
